User talk:Warptoad
Archives *Archive 1 (November 14, 2016 to December 15, 2018) *Archive 2 (December 16, 2018 to September 29, 2019) Editor of the month 2 You can't promote yourself to be nominated, right? Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 21:42, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Videoland What's Videoland? Colefan1234 (talk) 11:58, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Are the episodes spoken in English with Dutch subtitles? The Netherlands' official language is Dutch, so I'm wondering. Colefan1234 (talk) 14:35, October 3, 2019 (UTC) I am confused, because in Malaysia, when the eps were released, there was Malay subtitles, and the audio was English. Also, do others have to vote for you for Editor of the Month? Colefan1234 (talk) 14:49, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Quote for Nya What episode is the time when Kai said to his sister: "You're the one who's always building everything and coming up with all the plans, you and Zane." The Preeminent That is weird. She was previously confirmed not to be in there. Guess it is another thing they are retconning now.Ninja72 (talk) 07:04, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, that is true. Things that are not stated in the show can be changed anytime and are technically less canon than things that are said in the show, because things that are said in the show are not so easy to change. As for where, well someone in this thread said it was https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:43116.[[User:Ninja72|Ninja72]] (talk) 07:21, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, he probably did.Ninja72 (talk) 20:02, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Ghost Warrior Who was the Ghost shooting the Skreemer? And also, who's this guy? He was trapped in the Ghost Taker GT. Colefan1234 (talk) 22:09, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Hey Warptoad can you reply to my request for right page users are currently replying to it and was hoping you would to so if you see this can you check it out.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 19:15, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Wiki:Requests for Rights/Discussions Moderator/Mysteryman3177Mysteryman3177 (talk) 20:05, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Quotes Where are the Wu quotes from? (e.g. Spinjitzu, Ninjago Island, Ninja, etc.) Re:Character Images Okay, I understand now. So should I put the non-cropped images in the gallery, instead of the infobox? Colefan1234 (talk) 23:45, October 29, 2019 (UTC) And also, what does cropped mean? Colefan1234 (talk) 10:40, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Ice Chapter Is there a link to where the Ice Chapter episodes are in Australia and/or Canada? Colefan1234 (talk) 19:08, November 5, 2019 (UTC) User:AnnoyingWarptoad6666 This user is impersonating you and spamming. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 13:52, November 6, 2019 (UTC) My poll Thank you for adding my pollMysteryman3177 (talk) 14:18, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Re: Set Images Go ahead. I see no problem with that. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:24, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Avatar Page Delete: Hello, can you please delete this page https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/71714_Kai_Avatar_-_Arcade_Pod for me please? I made it for Kai's new avatar pod but I didn't notice that TitaniumNinja74 already made one. Thanks! TruaTheOrca (talk) 02:48, November 20, 2019 (UTC)Trua Thing About Nya Remember that time I mentioned I don't like Nya being all comical, and you said you "think its neat she's not excluded from slapstick cause she's a girl"? That's not what I meant, I meant I don't like it cause she's Nya. She's too serious for this embarrassment! DJSharp25 (talk) 2:02, November 22 2019 (UTC) Erm... You were the only one I knew to ask about this, since Budder said she wouldn't be on for a while. I don't know whether you can delete pages or not, but if you can, would you mind getting rid of my "Skylor and Kai's Relationship"? I think I'll still be publishing something like that, but I don't think I'm quite ready yet. So, right now, it's just sitting there looking useless - any help would be much appreciated. If you can't delete pages, do you know someone who does? I have no idea how any of this works, I just started. AHL, Writer and Actress Supreme (talk) 04:56, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Hidden Side Official Friends Hello. Mysteryman suggested our wiki and his wiki become official friends, meaning they will be part of the Discord server. Would you mind if we do so? ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 10:41, November 26, 2019 (UTC) StopEditingTheWrongWay This user keeps spamming and making accounts with mean names, he made two sockpuppet accounts. He is harassing users with info on templates. Frost Formling (talk) 15:16, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Appearances Regarding the LEGO Ninjago/LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu change, what should be done with appearances sections?Ninja72 (talk) 20:57, December 16, 2019 (UTC) Maybe only have it as LEGO Ninjago for things that debuted after Season 10?Ninja72 (talk) 22:52, December 16, 2019 (UTC) SOS How do you create sub-points on articles? I know that when you press 'Enter' it becomes a main point, but I don't get how to create sub-points. Can you tell me?PreeminentPreeminent (talk) 21:41, December 19, 2019 (UTC) Theory on Cole Hi Warptoad, I read your theory regarding Cole being part oni in the Cole season forum. I sounds quite interesting, but what if the reason he wasn't affected by the darkness might be due to his past as a ghost as according to the events of the Dark Island Trilogy, he wasn't affected by the dark matter particles. If Cole really was part oni, wouldn't that make him and Lloyd connected in a way? Janime15Janime15 (talk) 11:31, January 4, 2020 (UTC) 4/01/2019 10:31 PM Unknown Vandal I saw you deleted the explicit photo User: GreenNinja77 uploaded. Should he be blocked for this?Frost Formling (talk) 22:36, January 21, 2020 (UTC) Badges Can you see about adding badges for the year 2019? Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 19:55, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Second 2020 installment Should we really say it is confirmed that there is another installment just because there are sets in the summer?Ninja72 (talk) 16:31, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Can we add a reference to that statement then?Ninja72 (talk) 19:22, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Hi, Do you know who founded the Ninjago Wiki? Thanks, Master Wu 123